


Line Without a Hook

by hellbubu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Idiots in Love, Lack of Communication, M/M, Miscommunication, One Shot, Short One Shot, Swearing, but fuck gendered clothes, crossdressing i guess, no beta we die like zeppelis, other character's mentioned, sasuke wears a half skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbubu/pseuds/hellbubu
Summary: Suigetsu had basically moved into his apartment. Sasuke didn't mind, not at all. After all, Suigetsu was one of his closest friends. At least not until a friend of his came to pick him up.There is no plot. My head is empty.
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 12





	Line Without a Hook

Suigetsu had basically moved into his apartment. Sasuke didn't mind, not at all. After all, Suigetsu was one of his closest friends. At least not until a friend of his came to pick him up.

Well, friends wouldn't be the best way to describe their relationship. The eccentric young man had forced his presence upon Sasuke after noticing that they often shopped at the same stores. 

That wasn't the problem, though. The problem was Suigetsu's reaction to Sasuke's outfit. Suigetsu had seen the Uchiha wearing a myriad of revealing outfits, from booty shorts and crop tops to lingerie. 

“Sasuke!” Suigetsu screeched while holding onto Sasuke’s leg.” You can’t go out like that!”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

"On normal circumstances, Suigetsu wouldn’t say shit. Being on Sasuke’s bad side was as close to a death sentence as he was willing to get, even more so if Itachi were to find out. The worst part was that Sasuke’s outfit was cute if anything. He pulled off the black half-skirt, crop top, and sheer turtleneck. Plus, the thigh highs and heeled shoes accentuated his long legs.

“Nothing. You look nice,” Suigetsu finally let go of Sasuke. He looked away with a pout.” I just don’t trust him.”

“If anything, you sound like a jealous boyfriend.” Sasuke scoffed.

“That’s because I am.”

“What?” Sasuke’s eyes widened. He narrowed his eyes and bit his lips. He’s going through every single one of our interactions, Suigetsu thought. In a every un-Sasuke way, the Uchiha plopped himself down on the couch still chewing at his bottom lip.

“I-” he started before closing his mouth.” For how long have we-”

“At least three months.”

Sasuke frowned at that. He took a while to reply, clearly considering the Hoozuki’s words.” Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, I thought it was rather obvious.” Suigetsu shrugged.” Even Karin knew. What did you think she was teasing us about the other day?”

Any reply Sasuke could have given was cut off by the honk of a car. He quickly grabbed his things before grabbing Suigetsu’s chin with an iron grip, making him look at him in the eyes.”We will finish this conversation later.”

Sasuke let go of his, alleged, boyfriend and checked himself out in the mirror.”If we’re late, Roh will never stop bitching. He is letting me meet his boyfriend or something.”

With that, the young man walked down and into the car of an eccentric, crop-top-wearing young man. As they sped away, Suigetsu couldn’t help but feel as though a weight was lifted from him. That is until he remembered that he hated the man.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels nice to finally write some SuiSasu, even if it isn't exactly what I expected my first fic for them to be. My Jojo's brainrot is so big I had neglected my babies (the Uchiha), but the need to write Sasuke wearing something he'd definitely hate to wear in canon was bigger than my need to write more for my comfort ship.
> 
> If you have any questions please leave a comment or ask them through my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/hellbubu) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/hell_bubu/)


End file.
